


In which Chihiro is the mastermind

by HoshiYoshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: Something I wrote awhile ago and decided to post





	In which Chihiro is the mastermind

"It's you! Junko Enoshima! You're the mastermind!" Makoto's voice cut through the courtroom as he pointed accusingly at Monokuma.   
The bear stayed silent, which prompted Kyoko to speak. "All the evidence points to you, Miss Enoshima. I suggest you go ahead and reveal yourself so we can get this over with." "I agree with Kirigiri, I don't have all day to wait for you to show your face, you know." Byakuya huffed. "Y-yeah! Hurry up and sh-show yourself, balloon tits! Don't keep Master waiting!" Touko was quick to jump in. "It's all your fault! If it wasn't for you, Sakura and everyone would still be here! Don't be a coward, show yourself!" Aoi yelled with tears in her eyes, while Yasuhiro remained silent, a confused expression on his face.  
The silence continued, with Monokuma sitting in his chair, completely unmoving. "Your silence only proves us correct, Miss Enoshima." Kyoko's confident tone broke the silence.  
"Upupupu..." Soft laughter began to come from Monokuma, it's volume slowly escalating as everyone watched, varying levels of fear in their eyes. "Upupupu! Hate to break it to ya but... You're wrong!!! Bwahahaha!" Monokuma announced, laughing boisterously as the students all exclaimed their surprise and dismay.  
"Huh?! W-we can't be wrong! All the evidence points to Junko!" Makoto countered, causing Monokuma to laugh again. "You're right that all the evidence points to her, but... She's not the mastermind, ya dimwits!"  
"Then... Who is?" Aoi questioned softly, as a new wave of fear took over the remaining students. "I demand that you reveal yourself!" Byakuya commanded, pointing at Monokuma. The bear simply mocked his words, then laughed again. "Well, I guess it's only fair that you get to see me, after all, you all tried your best! Upupupu! Even if your best wasn't good enough!" A big cloud of smoke covered the courtroom, and as it began to clear, what the students saw was completely shocking.   
"Upupupu! Betcha didn't think you'd be seeing me again, now, did you?~" Chihiro laughed sweetly as they waved at the students. They sat on Monokuma's chair, the robotic bear placed in their lap as they carelessly swung their legs back and forth.   
"H-how could this... I touched you- You were dead!" Byakuya yelled indignantly. Chihiro giggled once more. "Aww, Togami, dear! Haven't you ever heard of a faked death? After all, don't you remember we had an upperclassman who could make medicine like that- Oh! Wait, of course you wouldn't remember that, silly me!" Chihiro laughed, poking their cheek as they leaned back in their chair.  
"Whatever, point is, I faked it! Pretty good, huh?" "How... did you fake it...? Mondo... he..." Makoto trailed off as he stared at Chihiro in bewilderment.   
"Oh, Mondo? He was such a sweetie, a perfect helper! Him and Kiyotaka both! But, like any good partnership, it had to be terminated- or well, I suppose, they were terminated." "This doesn't explain anything! You're not making any sense! I-I don't know what's going on!" Yasuhiro cried out suddenly, tangling his hands in his hair.  
"Oh, oh, oh?~ You want me to explain everything? Of course, of course!" Suddenly, Chihiro's demeanor changed as they pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. "Now, shall I start from the beginning? Very well," Without waiting for an answer, they began speaking, "Picture this, if you will, a frail young boy just wants to live his life and code programs to help people, but no matter what he did, everyone told him he wasn't strong, so he couldn't amount to anything! So, he told everyone he's a girl! He can't be manly if he's a girl right? And then would you believe it! He got a letter in the mail, accepting him into Hope's Peak Highschool, as the Super High School Level Programmer! Incredible, he thought, but he still wasn't strong enough to drop his facade! Then, one lucky day, he overheard a girl, Junko Enoshima, the Super High School Level Fashionista- excuse me, I mean Analyst- speaking to her sister about her plans to bring the world despair, and the boy thought to himself, "Why, that's a fine idea, but does she really have the brain to do that all on her own?" He decided that no, she didn't and so he let her complete her plan, and just as she was starting her beautiful killing game, he killed her, and her stupid sister, and took over the game himself!  
He brought his two lovely companions, the infamous Super High School Level Moral Compass and the oh-so-strong Super High School Level Gang Leader, and let them in on it! The two did everything he asked of them, then whoops, he betrayed them, but that's how young love is, isn't it?   
Anyway, as the game continued, the boy realized something- why, he is strong, after all! Only someone strong could wreak such havoc and despair upon the world, right? The boy got exactly what he wanted, and he found nobody could stop him- after all, you idiots didn't even know it was him in the end!"   
Chihiro's demeanor switched once more, and they put both of their hands in front of their mouth as they stared at the students with big eyes, tears filling them slowly. "You-you all probably thought I was too weak to do s-something like this, didn't you?"   
They switched once more, casting their gaze downward as they sadly tugged at their hair. "I wouldn't blame you, you know... I only hijacked someone else's plan, after all... How pathetic..."   
They mumbled flatly, before quickly throwing their arms up in front of them and laughing loudly. "Yeah, right!!! Like I give two shits what you dumbasses thought in the first place! Junko and her fuckin' sister were totally gonna fuck it up if I didn't take over! Ain't I just abso-fuckin-lutely amazing?!"   
The students stayed silent, watching Chihiro in stunned silence. Chihiro put Monokuma in front of their face before speaking in a crude impression of the bears voice. "Upupupu! What's wrong? Are you really gonna treat your headmaster like this?"   
"What is wrong with you..." Makoto spoke angrily, and Chihiro peeked over Monokuma, a small smile spreading on their face. "Oh, Makoto, darling! Don't look so angry, you've done so well to come this far!" Chihiro snorted after saying this, resting their chin in their palms.   
"After all, I figured you'd be one of the first to go. Seriously! I was pretty sure Maizono would kill you, but instead, she lured Kuwata, how dumb, am I right?" Makoto slammed his fists on his podium at this, and Chihiro giggled excitedly, putting their hand on their cheek as they began to drool. "Ooooh! Makoto! Are you gonna hit me, huh, huh? Pull my hair? Tell me how filthy I am???" They let out a comical moan at this, which left Makoto to give them a disgusted look.   
Byakuya huffed as he pushed his glasses up. "Enough of this foolish talk! Let's get this on with! Now that we know who the mastermind is, let's put an end to this, once and for all."   
Chihiro giggled once more, putting their hand over their mouth as they did so. "Oh my, Togami, so forward~ But very well! Let's see what you all have to say, why don't we! Trial commence!" Chihiro grinned excitedly as they listened to the students begin to argue and yell and cry for answers.   
Kicking their feet back and forth once more, only one thing was on their mind: How they just could not wait until the remaining students executed them and escaped to see how their precious world had been destroyed.


End file.
